Anubis the God of Death
"You will fall, and my reign of destruction shall begin." ''- Anubis to Jaden '''Anubis' is one of the main antagonists in Jaden's Adventures Series, along with his parents, Set the God of Chaos, and Nephthys the Goddess of Lamentation. In Egyptian Mythology he is the God of The Dead. His duty is to judge a person's heart as the "Guardian of the Scales", with the person's heart on one end, and one of Ma'at's feathers on the other. He is the son of Set and Nephthys. However, he helped in the mummification of Osiris. Adventures series Anubis is the main antagonist of Twilight's Adventures series. When Set offered his son to join him and rule the world together, Anubis agreed and became totally evil just like his father and started to recruit evil warriors and named his own army "Heylin Empire" for revenge; therefore, he became ruler and master of the Heylin side. He and the Heylin warriors attacked everything that was good and destroy the Xiaolin, and planned to conquer and rule the most magical place of the world, Equestria. Anubis sent his Heylin apprentice Sunset Shimmer to travel back Equestria to steal Twilight Sparkle's crown and use it to rule Equestria for him. But when he found out the Equestrian magic is within Twilight and her friends (The Rainbooms) at Canterlot High School, he planned to use their magic to rule and spread darkness to all the worlds, and have Twilight as his wife and will kill her and her friends if she refuses. Duel Monster Cards Not much is shown for him in the Duel Monsters card game. Except for: *Pyramid of Light *Andro Sphinx *Sphinx Telia *Theinian The Great Sphnix *The End of Anubis *Judgement of Anubis *The First Sarcophagus *The Second Sarcophagus *The Third Sarcophagus *Spirit of The Pharaoh Gallery -Juan Carlos Brito--Anubis-Ninecher.jpg|Anubis's human form -Juan Carlos Brito--Anubis.jpg|Anubis's armor mythology___anubis_2014_by_hewylewis-d70fxpr.png 350px-Anubis standing.svg.png 2149b3c0-bbc5-0133-82a2-06e18a8a4ae5.jpg Anubis Rises.png|Anubis Rises anbuis.png Anubis Jackal Form.png|In his Jackal Form Trivia * Anubis will become Jaden and Jeffrey's enemy and in fact, he'll serve as the main antagonist in'' Wedding Duels Parts 1 & 2''. *Venom, Scroop and Deadpool serve as Anubis' right-hand men. *Anubis is one of the Egyptian Gods that Twilight's having so much grudge on. *Anubis serves as the main antagonist of the ''Twilight's Adventures ''series as the true ruler of The Heylin Empire, as his evil plan is to get Twilight and her friends (The Rainbooms)' magic by using it to rule and spread darkness to all the worlds and destroy everything that is good, and also to make Twilight his wife. *Anubis is also good friends with Midnight Sparkle, Adagio Dazzle, Chase Young, Tirek and Drago Bludvist. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Legendary characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Duelists Category:Sons Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Shadow Riders Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Main Villain of the series Category:The Dark Ones Category:Set's recruits Category:Main Villain Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Nephews Category:Singers Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Xion's enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:True Heylin Empire Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Characters that scare Twilight Category:Heylins of Darkness Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:Villains who hate Twilight Category:Villains who hate Sunset Category:Jackals Category:Deceased Characters